User talk:Asris
logo? Do you know how I can contact the admin? I have a logo idea and would like to talk about it with them. And if you could tell me how to create categories/indexes I'd appreciate it BlueDragonfly 21:26, June 18, 2010 (UTC)BlueDragonfly ? I looked in the admin section and it says you're an admin. Is that true? Also I was curious if or how I could get promoted to admin, as I'd love to help this wiki grow. (and give it a logo) BlueDragonfly 18:00, June 20, 2010 (UTC)Bluedragonfly logo No, that isn't the logo I want updated, I was just uploading that for the GR about page. Do you have any good ideas for the wiki logo by the way? BlueDragonfly 05:39, June 21, 2010 (UTC)BlueDragonfly I don't have any real ideas right now, but I'll work on it tomorrow with my dad. BlueDragonfly 06:35, June 21, 2010 (UTC)BlueDragonfly weapons I think that it would be a good idea, because, like the E.V.O.s list if we didn't have it we'd have a bunch of short, unengaging pages. So go for it. And how do you link to a page using something other than its full name? Got a version of the logo up in the new pictures! Tell me what you think! not exactly the final decision yet though, so don't put it up yet! BlueDragonfly 01:24, June 24, 2010 (UTC)BlueDragonfly logo+ Yeah, uploading it to the wiki compressing and pixalizes the images no matter what we've tried. And sure, you can put it up! I'm rahter happy with the current one and you don't have to think one up unless you want to. :) On the featured articles, yeah. I think that about every two weeks to a month for the FA until tradffic on this site picks up. A few questions: do you have an MSN mesenger by chance? It'd be much eaiser to communicate that way. What is the 'featured media' bit, is it featured pictures? And have you seen the admin around this site at all? BlueDragonfly 01:15, June 25, 2010 (UTC)BlueDragonfly Editing Pages It's clear to see that this is a young Wikia site. And we need to try our best to edit pages so that they are as accurate as possible. I hope you continue to make great edits and make this site a lot better. P.S. Who's the administrator? —Preceding unsigned comment added by Orangelinedevil (talk • ) You are welcome... —Preceding unsigned comment added by Honorio76 (talk • ) Quotes hey we dont have the templates for quotes on this wiki you shoul seriously get that fixed IngramMKII 23:29, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Question Just a quick question!! Is there a way to make it so unregistered contributors aren't allowed to edit anything? Not trying to be a little **** but a lot of unregistered users are complete n00bs and ten year olds who think just because they've seen one episode, they can go around editing articles. I like to see myself as a cleaner. I don't really do major edits, but I go to every article and reread looking for minor errors. But with unregistered users, I find major ones like on Doctor Holiday I found that there was only one sentence on her basic bio. Then in all caps, the words RELATIONSHIPS was there. And here I am going on and on. I really don't mean to bug you, but these problems need to be addressed. —Preceding unsigned comment added by Orangelinedevil (talk • ) Yet another question I was just wondering if we are allowed to post fan art. I'm not going to scan a picture kind of fanart, but genuine and talented fanart. Because finding pictures for every article does get a bit difficult after a while and a few minor characters could use other images besides a screen shot or two. Orangelinedevil 04:42, July 26, 2010 (UTC)Orangelinedevil Well I thought of just uploading maybe a really cool picture of Rex and some of the other characters just to see the response we get from readers. Hi Hi, I am Rath0897 not who is the creator of the wiki but your you were the first one that I saw that tape-worm mas editions and it wanted to ask something you, I have the wiki of Generator official Rex in Spanish and one was asking that if you know someone of here that Spanish speaks and that one wants to come with me. I am sorry about the translation not if the wrote well. www.es.generadorrex.wikia.com Rath0897 00:48, August 7, 2010 (UTC)Rath0897 i need help! '—Preceding unsigned comment added by 24.211.184.101 (talk • ) ' i need help on victorius wikia home page some body spelled nickloden wrong pleas correct that —Preceding unsigned comment added by 24.211.184.101 (talk • ) show page Should there maybe be a show quide? Th regular wikapedia has one. It even lists unreleased episodes! It would be easier for some people, too. —Preceding unsigned comment added by Emily k82 (talk • ) hey dude,can you checkthis tuesdays activity feed,some user with an no username,but of course with IP adress did a lot of stupid edits like the sex shows article! ,luckily the cowardly dog and I edited the pages that where ruined..can you erase the sex show page and furthermore can you banned that unknown user.thanks!Smallvilleantonio 03:40, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Blue's adminship I already made him an admin. And i also intend to be much more active on the site. Kinda got distracted, for a long while. But your amazing for keeping the site going, totalkudos!! Jonniboi123 20:54, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Fanfiction There have been some queries about Fanfiction Pages on this Wiki, can I offer the choice of such pages (but with Fanon:) in front of their names. - 00:51, November 7, 2010 (UTC) ^, sorry, forgot to log in. - BoRadiant 00:55, November 7, 2010 (UTC) is this program free cause if it is then id be gladly to join I'm not sure of that, but I have been traversing other Wikis and Fanfiction Wikis and I noticed on the Avatar Wiki that Fan Works have (Fanon:) in their name as seen here = http://avatar.wikia.com/wiki/Fanon:Akuma - BoRadiant 17:39, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Delete Pages There are pages of Ben and Gwen Tennyson. And though they are made by the same guy they have no business on this wikia until they make a appearance Hellllo? Are you even active on this wikia? Are you even active on this wikia? JuniperAlien 07:45, June 19, 2011 (UTC)